


Передышка

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Flirting, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Вермайр. Шепард и Кайден флиртуют перед атакой на базу во время небольшой передышки.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	Передышка

Теплый ветер трепал влажные от пота взъерошенные волосы Шепард. Коммандер сидела на песке, собираясь с мыслями перед следующим этапом непростой миссии на Вермайре, пока саларианцы во главе с капитаном Киррахе завершали свои последние приготовления перед атакой на базу. Ее же боевая команда, включая Урднота Рекса, была готова выдвинуться в любой момент, все мелкие неполадки и несовершенства оружия и брони были устранены еще до подлета к планете. А пока они просто выдыхали.  
— Здесь очень красиво, — произнесла Шепард, обращаясь к подошедшему к ней лейтенанту Аленко. — Будь у нас свободными хотя бы несколько часов, то можно было бы нормально выкупаться. Что-то давно я не проветривала свое тело на свежем воздухе. Сейчас же у нас нет даже часа на отдых. Правда, у саларианцев его не было продолжительное время, так что по сравнению с ними нам еще повезло, — она погрузила руки без перчаток в воду. — И жаль, что пираты тоже очень любят эту планету и не дают ее нам нормально колонизировать.  
Несмотря на кажущуюся легкость фразы, коммандер была напряжена. Пусть Вермайр и понравился ей своими пейзажами, она ни на минуту не забывала, зачем они сюда прилетели.  
— Море, солнце и… геты, — прибавил Кайден. — По поводу красоты этой планеты абсолютно согласен. И вода невероятно чистая, только вот геты вместе с Сареном ее немного загрязнили.  
— Хочешь увидеть меня в бикини, Кайден? — спросила капитан.  
— И даже больше, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
— Готова спорить, что и Уильямс в купальнике очень даже хороша, — Шепард посмотрела на Эшли, сидящую чуть подальше на берегу. — И в стандартной броне видно, что у нее красивая фигура. Но главное ее качество, что она одна из лучших бойцов, что когда-либо служили под моим началом.  
— А как насчет моей фигуры, коммандер? — поинтересовался Кайден.  
— Как я успела убедиться, у вас шикарное тело, лейтенант. Люблю, когда мужчины следят за собой и не превращают свою мускулатуру в квашню, чем грешит часть кабинетных чиновников. Если вы себя запустите, лейтенант, то к вам будут применены соответствующие меры, — тон Шепард был игривым.  
— И какие же? — улыбнулся Кайден.  
— Усиленные физические упражнения по возвращению прежней хорошей формы, особенно, ночью. Ну и дневные пробежки с отжиманиями никто не отменял.  
— Приму к сведенью, капитан, хотя с нашей работой растолстеть никак не получится. Да и биотика съедает очень много сил и энергии.  
— С этим я согласна, — сказала Шепард и вздохнула, вспомнив, что ее весьма приличный запас сладостей практически подошел к концу. — Нам требуются громадные порции еды. Кстати, вы не голодны, лейтенант? — поинтересовалась она. — Миссия предстоит не самая легкая.  
— Никак нет, мэм! И я готов выступить прямо сейчас! — с энтузиазмом ответил Аленко.  
Шепард замолчала, Кайден тоже притих и просто мягко взял ее за руку. Несколько минут они сидели, не произнося ни слова, потому что диалог выходил каким-то натянутым и неловким.  
— Мы готовы, Шепард! — к ним подбежал капитан Киррахе. — Сейчас скажу свою ободряющую речь и выступим!  
— Отлично, — коммандер поднялась на ноги. — Позову своих ребят, чтобы они тоже послушали. Им ведь тоже необходимы воодушевляющие слова.  
Передышка закончилась. В глазах Шепард появилась обычная жесткость, ибо слишком многое поставлено на карту, и она должна, как обычно, выполнить все безупречно


End file.
